


[POD FIC] Three Words or less

by LadyAhiru



Series: Less than three <3 [9]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Pod fic, Pre-Slash, Romance, meet cute, mp3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAhiru/pseuds/LadyAhiru
Summary: PODFIC:". ......You must have some review for me. Three words or less.”"Are you single?"
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Less than three <3 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705393
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	[POD FIC] Three Words or less

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Three words or less](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611909) by [LadyAhiru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAhiru/pseuds/LadyAhiru). 



> Written by me, Narrated by the amazing Isaku! (https://twitter.com/IsakuCosplay)

[Pod Fic: Three Words or Less](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1bQ8Rm-u8EHoyspOG5wuKYxO125uk4GfK/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
